


Awareness

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Marius isn't drunk. Nor is he blind. He can see; and all he sees is Enjolras. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awareness

In their own way, each and every one of them is a little in love with Enjolras, but none of the others is really aware of it. They follow his lead, they worship him like an angry god and hang on to his every word, but they don't _understand_ that it is not Enjolras' grand speeches and plans that keep them going, but the man who voices them. Maybe Grantaire would understand, if he weren't too drunk.

Marius, though… Marius isn't drunk. Nor is he blind. He can see; and all he sees is Enjolras – not a statue, or a god, but a man. Beautiful and driven and untouchable, no matter how much Marius wants to reach out.

When he meets Cosette, he uses it as an excuse to come to the meetings less and less. Cosette, with her dark hair, her petite form and her laughing eyes, who is the polar opposite to Enjolras in so many respects. Marius tells himself it is love he feels for her, and maybe it even is. 

But at night, he dreams of golden curls and blazing grey eyes, and he knows that he's deluding himself when he thinks that he can escape his desires.


End file.
